1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seal between two components, which two components can move relative to one another, in particular for hydraulic, pneumatic or hydropneumatic systems, for example in a master cylinder for a hydraulically-operated friction clutch. At least one elastic seal element interacts with a running surface and preferably forms the seal between a piston-shaped part and a cylinder-shaped part. Also, the running surface, which running surface is mobile or movable relative to the gasket or gaskets, is provided with depressions.
2. Background Information
In systems of the types described above, a relative movement between an elastic gasket and the conventional surfaces frequently generates noise on account of the stick-slip effect, for example when the seal lip of the gasket is simultaneously being subjected to stress and relaxed over the entire periphery of a surface, which surface is either smooth or can also be grooved. The high-frequency slipping noises which are generated significantly reduce comfort in automotive applications or operations, for example, and are therefore frequently the cause of warranty claims.
These slipping noises can generally be prevented by lubricating the running surface of the gasket using a special lubricant, but this lubricant becomes less effective as the number of actuations increases, which means that the generation of noise cannot be prevented permanently. Nor does an increase in the surface roughness achieve the desired objective, in particular because such an approach increases wear and reduces efficiency.